Wild boys will be Wild
by Quena
Summary: HellsingInuYasha crossover. Alucard is on vacation in Japan and meets Inuyasha and Kagome. They take him to The Other Side and there he meets Naraku and Sesshoumaru...


Well..eh this is my very first fanfic, and it's kinda stupid 'coz I wrote it in the middle of the nigth after watching 25 episodes of Inuyasha, 6 Hellsing episodes and reding the two first Hellsing comicbooks. Anyway read and review!

Ps. My English might be a bit strange coz Im from Sweden and I only have a B in English... Ds

Part one

Kagome walked the road home. It was a lovely afternoon. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the wind tickled her face. She smiled when she passed by the shops and sensed the heat from the Yaki Soba restaurants cooking oil. She thought about that time when she and Inyasha were here the last time and, as usual, the restaurant only a piece of brick when they left. Kagome tried to forget that and enjoy this lovely afternoon. She kept walking, deeply in thoughts, until she hit something cold, red and tall.

-Ouch! She cried. Must've been a wall or something. She looked up and blushed.

-Oh! Oh, I-I'm really sorry sir; I really didn't mean to call you a wall---. The "wall" sighed and looked down at her. He was wearing a red hat and he had raven black hair. Kagome couldn't see his eyes because of his sun glasses, but the didn't really look like sunglasses, more like glasses with orange-red glass…Kagome shook her head and pushed the ridiculous thought back in her head.

-Humph, the stranger said, still looking at her through his glasses. Kagome blushed.

-I- I'm really sorry sir…

-Hey Kagome! She turned around and saw a familiar guy in a red kimono jump on the low roofs towards her. Oh, no not now. She sighed loudly when he jumped down beside her.

-Who's this guy, Kagome? Inyasha looked suspicious at the stranger with the red hat red head: p and automatically laid his hand at Tetsuaiga. Kagome sighed again and looked embarrassed at the stranger.

- I, eh…have to go now. Have a nice day! She smiled and turned around towards Inyasha.

- What on EARTH are you doing here you— she started calling him things the stones could run away from.

Alucard looked at the girl who bumped n to him just a few minutes ago. She was standing a few meters away and shouting out god-knows-what to a boy with silver white hair and dog ears. Dog ears? He thought. Are there more like Schrödinger? Alucard looked at the dog boy and smiled. Maybe he'll assist me under my little "holiday"

Flashback

Integra sat behind her desk which was covered in paperwork and greyish ashes from a dozen cigars. She looked terrible trying to read another report about ghouls attacking civilians somewhere only God knows about. Suddenly Alucard emerged from the floor. Good evening, master, he said (polite as usual).

-G'day Alucard, she responded, too tired to say anything else.

-My, you look really tired, he said, smirking slightly. Forgot to sleep again?

-Mhm…she said, her eyelids getting heavier for every second. She shook her head and returned to her papers.

-Alucard, can you please leave, I don have time for chatting right now, she said. Alucard smiled.

-Just slipped out of you mind, did it? he said, walking towards her. He took her pale and tired face between his hands and looked at her blue eyes. I think you need some rest, Master.

-Rest? What are you talking about? I'm fine…He gazed at her, still smiling.

-Okay, you're right. I really think I need some rest. Alucard let go of her face and stood at her desk, watching as his master walked tiredly toward the bedroom door. Before she opened the door she turned toward Alucard.

-Alucard…

-Yes, Integra?

-I command you to she scratched her eye behind the glasses and dropped the cigar she was smoking…take a vacation… she opened the door and stumbled in and damped on he bed, too tired to do anything else. Outside, Alucard smiled and disappeared through the floor.

End Flashback

Alucard took a few steps towards the shouting couple. He stood in front of the boy with the red kimono and blue baseball hat. The boy laid his hand on his sword, groaning. Alucard took off the baseball hat and noticed two white dog-ears appear. He grabbed the ears and started scratching behind them. The dog boy-who was getting really angry before- was now smiling and groaned in a friendlier way. Alucard smiled.

Kagome was stunned. WTF? A total stranger just came up from nowhere and started scratching Inuyasha -the most feared demon in all of the land- behind the ears? Kagome was staring, like she was in some kind of stupid daydream, with her tongue hanging from her mouth. The stranger looked at her, still scratching Inuyasha.

" Nice dog. A bit unusual…" he said.

Kagome woke up from her trance and looked stupid up at him.

" How..? …Who the HECK are you?" she asked in chock.

Alucard smiled.

" You tell me where you can find a dog like this and I tell you who I am", he said. Inuyasha was now sitting on the ground like a dog, smiling and letting Alucard scratch him. Kagome looked from Alucard to Inuyasha. She had never ever since she met Inuyasha seen him behave like this. She looked at Alucard.

" Are you some kinda' dog trainer or something?", she said Alucard shook his head.

" You can say I have a special hand with dogs", he said, smiling.

Inuyasha stood now right up and looking at Kagome as if she had candy (or ramen: p) all over her.

" Let's take him with us, Kagome!" he was wagging his tailless back (kawaii!).

" Whatever…" She did still not believe her eyes.

-An hour later-

The three of them was walking on a small road in the middle of a large rice field. Inuyasha was chatting happily with his new friend and Kagome was still a bit chocked and was walking behind them. Alucard was (still hiding his true identity) was curious about the place they came to through an old well. Maybe I'll find something interesting to report to Integra. He smiled at the thought of his master laying under some palm trees on a beach somewhere in the Caribbean…

TBC…

Hope you like it…I know that I made Alucard a bit "nicer" than usual. Anyway: review if you want more! ( or else I won't continue…)

/Quena


End file.
